Reveal Who I Truly Am
by Shiva-Goddess of Destruction
Summary: This is, ultimately, a Harry & Severus incestish tale... I might do some saving, though...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reveal Who I Truly Am

Author: The Lifeless Wonder

Disclaimer: I only own my plot. The places, characters, and monsters all belong to the wonderfully gifted JKR.

Summary: Harry is Snape's son and a descendant of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. He is also gay (he, he, he).

Warnings: SLASH, RAPE, ABUSE, CUTTING, INCEST (Snape/Harry), DRUG USE/ABUSE… just short mentions in the first chapter, but will get worse… or better. Ummm… the main pairing is going to be Harry and Voldemort, but some Harry/Sev, Harry/Drake, and Harry/Lucius will happen first. Ummm… I make it seem like Harry is just starting Hogwarts in the first chapter, but he is really a 4th year. That just makes it easier and a little more believable. Hope you enjoy.

'_Quotes from books'_

"People Talking"

/Parseltounge/

'Thoughts'

_Titles of Books_

Chapter One:

The Dursleys of 4 Privet Drive were not quite as normal as everyone thought. They had quite a few secrets, but their biggest was their… slave?... freak of a nephew?... Harry Potter. No one knew about him, or his "freakishness". At the present, Harry Potter is locked in the cupboard under the stairs, living on one piece of bread and one glass of water every other day.

Harry was a very abused child. He did all the housework by the time he was 3 and started cooking when he was 5. His uncle beat him everyday leaving him unconscious and almost dead. It was a miracle the child had survived at all.

We now join our hero in the kitchen of his "house". He is sitting at the table, something he never does when his master is home or awake. At the present time, his master is sleeping. Harry is eating his one piece of bread and reading a book. He did know if the book fascinated him, and it didn't. It was called _A History of Magic_. He had found it in the attic while he was cleaning one day. He had actually found a lot of books along this sort. He had already read _The Standard Book of Spells: Grades 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7; Hogwarts, A History; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; The Invisible Book of Invisibility; Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up; Wizard, Witch, or Something More: The Truth About What YOU Are; and A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. _

He had tried to do the things in some of the books, and, to his surprise, most of them worked. He had also been able to do all of the things in _Witch, Wizard, or Something More: The Truth About What YOU Are_ The book never said what he was, as he wasn't "a witch or wizard" according to it. Honestly, the only reason he found the books was because they were glowing. He figured that it was a trick of the light, but they continued to glow once he left the attic. He had seen a few people who would glow just as brightly; some even had a black discoloration on their left arms. He really didn't think anything of it. Supposing that his "something more" was causing it.

A few days later, Harry was cleaning the endless supply if dust in the attic when he found yet another glowing book. This one had no title; instead there was a picture on the front. It was beautiful. The picture was of a classically scripted M with two pillars on either side. Above the M were two animals, a snake and a lion. It appeared that they were fighting, and the lion was winning. Harry couldn't have that. He distracted the lion, giving the snake a clear shot of its neck. A few seconds later, the lion fell.

Harry knew that he had just helped his future. The lion disappeared and the snake slithered out of the book and onto Harry's right arm. After that, Harry blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke late in the night. He was no longer in the attic of the Dursley's, but in a room full of people. All the people were glowing, but one was brighter than all the rest.

It was a tall, thin man with obsidian black eyes and greasy black hair. Severus Snape. Their eyes met and Harry went on his guard, putting his occlumency shields up. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, but he knew that this man was someone to watch, having gone to school with him for 3 years now. The man looked him dead in the eyes, then frowned slightly. He was pulled away from everything when Albus Dumbledore started speaking to Harry.

"Ah, Harry. Glad to see you are awake. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Harry glanced at the man who had spoken, then back to Snape, who shook his head no just enough for Harry to see.

"No Thank you, sir. I don't really like sweet things."

"Well then, would you like some tea?" Again Harry looked at Severus, and again he shook his head.

"No, but thank you." The man in the back gave a curt nod, then started talking.

"Tell me, Headmaster, How is it that Potter came to be in MY chambers? I was sitting on my couch, reading a book, when he just appeared on the floor. He looked to be in pain, so I called Poppy. Then you showed up and he woke up. As you know, I am not a patient man. I would like my answers now, if you please." The headmaster looked at Harry, then at the other man.

"Well, Severus. I do not know how he came to be in your chambers. When he was a baby, I put a spell on him to bring him to me if he were in severe pain. Why he, instead, appeared in your chambers, I cannot tell you for I do not know. Now, I think we should take Harry to the hospital wing." The headmaster was waiting for a reply, it seemed, from Harry. Harry looked slightly passed the headmaster to his snarky potions professor. Severus shook his head no, yet again.

"No, Headmaster, but thank you. I would rather stay here than be moved to the hospital wing. As you well know, I have some not so pleasant memories in that place." In truth, Harry wanted to find out more about Severus, who seemed to want him to stay.

"Very well. I will see you both in the morning for breakfast?" He addressed the question to Severus, even though he was still looking at Harry.

"Of course, Headmaster, goodnight. And yes, I will give him his potions, Madame Pomfrey. Good night." With that Severus shut the door and turned to Harry.

"Now, I know you must be hungry. You will eat, then we will talk, understood." Harry just shook his head no silently. Severus turned to leave the room in the direction Harry assumed was the kitchen.

"I'm really not hungry, Severus." Snape stopped mid step and turned around. "Who gave you permission to use my first name, Potter? You may have heard the headmaster say it, but he is my boss." Harry didn't look as if he wanted to answer.

"You did…" Harry whispered.

"I was not aware that I said it out loud."

"You didn't…"

"then how did…"

"Your occlumency skills are good, but my legilimency skills are better. I could read you, what was that phrase… ah yes. 'Like an open book'. Lord Voldemort was powerful, yes, but he was just a wizard. I am much, much more than that." Harry kept his gaze with Snape, trying to bait him.

"You ungrateful, conniving, little snake. How da…" Severus realized that there were no longer any words coming out of his mouth. In fact, he couldn't even move his mouth.

"Now, now, now. There's no need to be rude and call names. I was about to explain everything to you. So sit down," Severus sat, "relax," the charms fell from Severus, "and Listen. I can tell you how I came to be here; at least I think I can. I broke that old codger's spell long ago and used my own. The spell was to transport me to you, even though I didn't know it was you at the time." Harry took a breath and absently summoned a glass of water.

"It was to bring me to the person best suited to help me. I was up in my attic cleaning, and trying not to pass out from pain, when I found this glowing book. It was black and had an M on it. There were also pillars on either side of it and two animals above it. They were a snake and a lion, and they were fighting. The lion was winning, so I distracted it and the snake got it. After that the snake came off the book and up my right arm. I lost consciousness after that due to the excruciating pain that the snake had caused, and woke up here."

"I was not trying to read your mind, honestly. When I read about Legilimency and Occlumency, after I read this other book, I knew I could do it, even without a wand. The book said that, in order for you to be able to read someone else's mind, you must be stronger than they are. So, I'm really sorry. I could read everyone's mind. By the way, the "Headmaster" knows you are a deatheater and that you are loyal to Voldemort. He wants you dead and is thinking about an "accident" involving Aragog, in the Forbidden Forest. Be wary around him." Harry finished.

Snape sat silently for a minute, then stated his one question. "The book you read before the Legilimency one, what was it called." Harry closed his eyes and tried to think about the title. The next thing he knew the book, as well as the black one, was in his hand.

"Here's the book I read before the Legilimency book, and this is the black book I talked about." Severus stared at the books, one was titled _Witch, Wizard, or Something More: The Truth About What YOU Are_

"Potter, are you aware of what this book does?" Severus asked, knowing that the boy didn't.

"Of course not. It never gave me a straight answer. It just always said that I'm too powerful for it to figure out what I am and that only one person was that powerful before. His name was… Marvin, Mavrik, Melvin, Merlin, Markus… That's it. His name was Merlin. What?" Harry had just looked up at Severus, whom had turned ghostly white.

"You stupid Imbecile! Do you know what that means?!? Merlin was not a wizard, Potter, he was a sorcerer; No, he was more powerful than that. He was a mage. The Mage. He ruled the wizard's council as the Snake Lord. He was extremely powerful, but that wasn't until he was nearly 200 years old. That this book compares you to him at the age of 14 is unbelievable. In fact, I want you to show me you can do everything in that book." Severus thought he had caught Harry in a lie.

Severus was not disappointed, however. Not only could Harry do everything in the book, but also did it in less than ½ hour and without a wand. After Severus shook himself out of his stupor, he asked Harry another question. "Now, you said the snake caused you pain. Where exactly was the pain?"

"Well, it was from about a ½ inch above my wrist up to about an inch from my elbow on my right arm. Why?" Harry asked.

'That is where the Dark Mark is, only on the other arm.' Severus thought. He then asked yet another question. "Have you looked at your arm yet?"

"No…" For the first time since the snake had touched him, he looked at his right arm. There, on his arm, was the snake… but there was something else. The snake was black, with emerald green eyes. It was entwined around two capital letters, SL. Harry felt something in him stir while he was looking at the snake. He started to talk to it.

/Hello, beautiful snake. What is your name?/

/I do not have a name, Massster. I will take the name of the one who wishesss to protect you./

/Who would that be?/

/Sssseverusss Alton Sssnape./

/But you are female. How can I call you Severus? Would it not be offensive?/

/Of courssse not, Masster. It would be an honor to be named after ssssuch a brilliant man./

/Yes, he is that, isn't he. Now, why am I the Snake Lord?/

/Because your family datesss back to the time of Merlin himself. He was an Evansss. They are the puresssst pureblood family ever. You will be called Evansss, not Sssnape. You mussst take your mother'sss lassst name in order to be the SSSnake Lord./

Harry took in everything the snake said, then froze. /Hold on. You said Snape, not Potter. My father was James Potter, Not Severus Snape./

/Can you not sssense it. You mussst break the spellsss on you. Cast the ssspell. You know what one, and reveal whom you really are./

Harry took a deep breath. /Of course. I will talk to you soon./

Harry returned his gaze to Severus. "Apparently my snake takes the name of the 'one who wishes to protect me'. Do you know what name she chose?" Harry stared unblinkingly at Snape, whom shook his head. "She chose the name Severus Alton Snape. Now, why would you wish to protect me, _Snape_? You won't even call me Harry; instead you insult me by calling me my filthy scum of a father's last name. I am nothing like him." Harry's eyes flashed red, but he didn't notice. Severus did. He inhaled sharply. Harry took a couple of calming breaths before continuing.

"If you wish not to call me Harry, then at least give me a little respect and call me Evans. By the way, that is my legal last name in the wizarding world anyways. The Evans family was a pureblood family dating even farther back than the Potter or Malfoy, or even the Snape and Black families. I am a direct descendant of Merlin himself, who was an Evans. Salazar Slytherin was an indirect descendant of Merlin. They may have used muggles, but the children never survived. If anyone had taken the time to check, then they wouldn't have hurt my mother. You wouldn't have used my mother as you did. Do you know what happened after that? Thought not. My father doesn't even know. He was as bad as everyone else."

The way Harry spat the word 'father' left little doubt in Snape's mind that this child hated his father. "By the way _Snape_, did you know that Potter wasn't even my father?" Snape looked at Harry curiously. This child was nuts.

"Of course he was your father. You look exactly like him." Snape said.

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" Harry closed his eyes "Foilsigh nach mise dairire eagla. Foilsigh nach mise dairire eagla." Harry chanted this three times in English, then in Parseltounge, then again in English. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then Harry started to glow a bright white and rose into the air. He was up there for nearly 5 minutes. Severus was about to call Dumbledore when the child started to float back down. His body lay down on the ground, and then he stopped glowing. Severus didn't want to approach the child, but felt he had to. As he inched closer, the child started to stir. He stopped when the child sat up. He could tell some immediate changes.

Harry's hair was longer and jet black, but with dark auburn streaks in it. He had grown at least a foot, and his nose was a little longer. When the child opened his eyes, Snape gasped. Harry had his obsidian eyes, but they were different. He had his mother's lovely shape and size, and his pupils… That was what shocked Severus the most. His pupils were red. Severus could only think of one reason his son's pupils were red.

"The Evans' family members were demons?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course not. Your family is the demon side, though I guess you have never changed to know that. You will, you can be sure of that. The Evans family members were, and still are, angels. How does that make you feel, _father_? To know you raped the purest being on the planet and got away with it. Oh, wait… you didn't, did you? I'm living proof of how evil you truly are, you bastard. I hope Tartarus swallows you. It's nothing less than you deserve." With that, Harry ran from the room.

He didn't know where he was going, but his feet seemed to. He ended up in a flooded corridor. He traced where the flooding was coming from. It was a girl's bathroom. He walked in, not knowing what to expect. A ghost, sitting in the window and crying, with every faucet (but one) running was not it.

"Ummm, hello Myrtle. It's Harry. In case you were wondering why I look different. I have decided that people will call me Lucifer. Lucifer Hadyn Evans-Snape. I was walking around and noticed that you flooded the hall. Is it possible that you could tell me why you were crying?"

"Oh, Hello Harry. I mean Lucifer. Well, I was crying because I was lonely. No one ever comes to visit me and I get quite scared. I died in here, you know. There was a pair of red eyes by the sink that doesn't work. I thought it was strange, but I watched them carry my body out. I cannot move on because the man is still alive. It was some guy named Voldemort. Is that the same guy that keeps trying to kill you? Do you think that you should join with him? Maybe he will leave you alone. I want you to know, by the way, that I do not blame the basilisk. It wasn't his fault. Anyways. You should go talk to his child and grandchildren. Bond with them. They will serve you loyally; I think… by the way, are you staying in the castle? I would love to have someone to talk to."

Lucifer thought for a moment. "I will be staying in the Head Boy's rooms until August 31st. You can come visit any time you want. For now, I think I will visit this basilisk. Thank you, Myrtle."

"Could I come with you?" Myrtle asked.

"Of course." Lucifer replied.

"No, Myrtle. You cannot go with him. If you do, then you will be paralyzed, as you cannot speak to it." Snape said from the door.

"Who asked you, _father_. I thought that she addressed the question to me. Was I mistaken, Myrtle?"

"No, Lucifer, you weren't."

"Well, if the git behind me would have let me finish. I was about to say that yes, you could come, but not this time. After I have bonded with them, you may come. As my wonderfully forgetful father forgot to mention:

'_A basilisk is a truly magnificent creature. They can kill you if you look them directly in the eyes, but will paralyze you if you see their reflection. A basilisk has extraordinary yellow eyes. It also has green making on the head of the males, and red for the female. They usually lay 12-15 eggs, but, on average, only one or two survive. A basilisk mates for life, as well as it will bond with a witch or wizard for life. If a person can bond with it, then they control it. The "master" of the basilisk tells it when to paralyze or kill someone. If the master says for it not to kill or paralyze, it will shut its eyes so that the people around are not harmed.'"_

Lucifer opened his eyes as he stopped quoting the book. He turned from both of them and went to the sinks. He waved his hand and all the water faucets turned off and the water on the floor vanished. He looked at the pipe and hissed at it. The trap door opened. He turned to look at his father and knew that his words had hurt him. Snape's eyes weren't as bright as normal and he was shaking slightly. "Two things, father. First is that I decided on my name. It is Lucifer Hadyn Evans-Snape. I know that, even if I was a mistake, you are proud that you have a son. I will tell all that you are my father. Maybe one day you will earn my pride and respect as well. Second is that I will be just fine. I will talk to you later." With that Lucifer jumped down the hole leading to the Chamber of Secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of my first not one-shot fic. I didn't like that Harry was, well, Harry. Lucifer was God's fallen angel. I figured that that would be a good name for a half-Angel, Half-Demon. Also, Hadyn means heathen in German. Fitting for a Snape, I think. Second to last thing. Foilsigh Nach Mise Dairire Eagla means Reveal Who I Truly Am in Gaelic. Lastly… please review. I need a lot of help with this… I also need a beta… so, if you are interested just pm me. Oh PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Thanks a bunch

-The Lifeless Wonder


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reveal Who I Truly Am

Author: Shiva-Goddess of Destruction (The Writer Formerly known as The Lifeless Wonder)

Disclaimer: I only own my plot. The places, characters, and monsters all belong to the wonderfully gifted JKR.

Summary: Harry is Snape's son and a descendant of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. He is also gay (he, he, he).

Warnings: SLASH, RAPE, ABUSE, CUTTING, INCEST (Snape/Harry), DRUG USE/ABUSE… just short mentions in the first chapter, but will get worse… or better. Ummm… the main pairing is going to be Harry and Voldemort, but some Harry/Sev, Harry/Drake, and Harry/Lucius will happen first. Ummm… I make it seem like Harry is just starting Hogwarts in the first chapter, but he is really a 4th year. That just makes it easier and a little more believable. Hope you enjoy.

'_Quotes from books'_

"People Talking"

/Parseltounge/

'Thoughts'

_Titles of Books_

Chapter Two:

'Great. It's pitch black and I don't have my wand. I guess I could summon it.' Lucifer thought about his wand and it appeared in his hand. 'Perks of being powerful…' "Lumos Maxima." He looked around the tunnel. 'There is something different down here. The magic is stronger, and it's coming in pulses. Only witches and wizards powers travel in pulses… that means someone is here.' Lucifer stalked silently down the corridor. He stopped when he came to the chamber he fought the basilisk in. The black "blood" of the book was still on the floor. The pulsing was getting stronger, almost like his presence was adding to it. He looked around and froze. There was someone in the chamber, his or her aura plainly visible. "Show yourself." Lucifer demanded. A small girl, about 8 or 9 emerged. She had long, mid back length, black hair with red and blue streak in it. Her eyes were the color of Mercury, but had flecks of black as well. They were also soft and almond shaped. She looked terrified of Lucifer.

"Please, help me. I want to go home. I can't stay here. Mommy and Daddy want me back, they really do. I need to see them. Please help me. Help, before he comes back." The little girl kept rambling.

"Ok, honey… first, what's your name and how old are you?"

"M… my name is Angel. Angel Malfoy-Snape and I am 7 years old."

"Ok, who're your mother and father?"

"My mommy is Narcissa Malfoy and my Daddy is Severus Snape."

"So, Draco Malfoy is your brother? Is he worried about you?"

"I honestly don't think he knows about me. I was a well-guarded secret. When this man named Dumbledore found out, he brought me here. I haven't seen mommy or daddy in a long time. Are you here to hurt me?"

"What? No, Honey. Listen, Angel. My father is Severs Snape. My name is Lucifer Hayden Evans-Snape. You are my little sister. I am going to protect you and get you back to your mom and dad, ok?"

"Really? You're my brother and you're going to help me?" Her eyes sparkled at the hope he held for her.

"On my magic. I will do everything in my power to keep you out of harms way and back with your parents, ok?" Angel nodded vigorously, tears in her eyes. She threw herself on Lucifer and hugged him as best she could.

"Let's go. We've got to get out of here." Harry said, forgetting about the basilisks and the anger at his father. The only thing that mattered was Angel, his little sister. He picked her up, sensing the magic within her. 'She is half-demon.' Lucifer thought distracted, then he realized what that meant. For a child to be an angel or demon, the parents have to be, but for the child to be Half-Angel, or Half-Demon in Angel's case, then the parent with the trait **must** embrace their demon half.

"Angel, when is your Birthday?"

"July 13th, I was sent here on my 7th birthday in 1993."

"Hey, Hon. Did you know that it is July 31st, 1994? So, you're 8 now. Happy birthday." Angel just nodded her head. She didn't feel a year older. She just wanted to go home. She thanked the gods for Lucifer, the answer to her prayers.

INTHEGREATHALL

"Well, Severus. Where is Harry?"

"His name is Lucifer. Lucifer Hayden Evans-Snape, and I have no idea. He went into the Chamber of Secrets a few hours ago and hasn't come back yet." Dumbledore paled dramatically. He had just stood when the doors to the hall burst open.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! What right do you have to keep an innocent 7-year-old child from her mom and dad? Not to mention my sister and Severus's daughter. You well know the law. You are being arrested for kidnapping, false imprisonment, and sexual assault. Good luck." 4 aurors and several ministry officials came into the room after Lucifer. They took Dumbledore into custody, placing magic repressing bands on his arms, legs, and neck. Severus ran to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Angel yelled, leaping from Lucifer's arms to hug her father. They embraced, Severus reduced to tears.

"Angel, oh, Angel. Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

"Not now father. I will explain everything to you later." Lucifer said, taking Angel from Severus. "Let's go to bed, Angel."

"Ok, L. I love you." Angel said, snuggling into Lucifer's robes. Severus watched Lucifer closely and was proud of his son. Not only did Lucifer love Angel, he adored her. The smile on his lips said it all.

"I love you, too, A." They went to Severus's quarters, where Lucifer and Angel would be sharing a room. "She can't sleep by herself yet, it would scare her too much." Lucifer explained to Severus' look. He had placed Angel in his bed. They excited the room to sit on the couch.

"From the beginning please, Lucifer."

"Well, as you know, I was thoroughly pissed at you when I went into the tunnel. When I got to the end, I could sense a pulsing magic. I knew that only wizard and witches pulsed, not magical creatures or objects. I drew my wand and saw her aura in the same room that I fought the basilisk in. She told me who she was, and I told her who I was. I felt a pull to protect her; that I needed to keep her alive."

"We left the chamber and went into McGonagall's office. I summoned some Veritaserum, as she refused to talk freely about what happened in the chamber. She told me everything, and I wrote it down for the Ministry wizards. After that we came to the Great Hall and had Dumbledore arrested."

"What happened in the chamber?" Severus asked, afraid of he answer.

"I'm sorry father. I know that she is your daughter, but she is also my sister. I swore to her that if anyone asked me what happened, that I tell her first. I never break a promise. If you want to know, then we do it in her presence and with her complete consent." Severus nodded, smiling inwardly at his son's need to protect his blood, whether it be a sibling or child.

"I have a question, Father. Do Lucius and Draco know about Angel?"

"Lucius does, as it was his idea. He wanted a daughter, but couldn't sire one. He asked me to do it for him. We were planning on telling Draco last summer, but she went missing. We thought she was dead." Lucifer felt a tug on his arm. He looked around.

"Hey, Angel. What're you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Will you come lay down with me?" She asked, giving Lucifer her puppy dog eyes. Lucifer looked at his father, who nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Alright, A. Let's go sleep. Good night father. Do tell step-mother the good news will you?" Wizard law was very simple. If a witch and wizard had kids outside their marriage, then the children were automatically adopted into the other family. So, since Narcissa was married to Lucius and Severus had been married to Lily (though only the Ministry, James, Lily, and Severus knew it), Draco was adopted by Lily and Severus, Angel was adopted by Lily and Lucius, and Lucifer was adopted by Narcissa and Lucius.

"Of course, Lucifer. Sweet dreams Angel."

"Night Daddy." Angel yawned, climbing into Lucifer's arms. He pair walked into the bedroom. Lucifer changed their clothes and they laid down. Angel was asleep almost at once, but Lucifer couldn't sleep. He just listened to Angel breath, contemplating everything. When he was sure she was asleep, he got up and walked into the living room. He was immediately enveloped in an embrace from Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, Lucifer. Thank you so much. You brought me back my Angel. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Narcissa released him and Lucius walked up to him.

"I want to thank you, Lucifer, for saving Angel. As I recall, you are her brother, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Lucifer said respectfully, shaking the offered hand.

"Can I see her, Lucifer?" Narcissa asked, hoping she was ok.

"Let me go see if she's awake. I will bring her out if she is, ok?" The Malfoys nodded. Lucifer noticed Draco. He nodded in the blonde's direction. Draco nodded back. Lucifer stepped into the room.

"Hey A. I've got a surprise for you. Wake up, Hon. That's it. Good morning, Angel. Guess what. Mommy Narcissa, Daddy Severus, Daddy Lucius and Brother Draco are here."

"Really L? Mommy and daddy, and Lucius and Draco are all here? Why?"

"To see you, A. They were all very worried about you. Do you want to see them?"

"Can I, please?"

"Yes, Hon. Come on." Lucifer picked her up. He opened the door and angel was snatched from him.

"Oh, Angel. I'm so sorry, my little Angel. I missed you so much. I didn't know where that evil man had taken you. I tried to find you, we all did. I'm so glad that Lucifer found you." Narcissa stopped talking to kiss Angel. Lucifer, meanwhile, took Draco by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

"By wizard law, are you or are you not my brother?"

"Yes and no."

"An elaboration would be nice." Lucifer said, sitting on the bed next to Draco. He threw up a silencing charm. "Now they can't here us. Talk."

"Well, by wizard law, if a witch is married and has a child with another wizard, who is not her husband, then all the children are adopted by both families" Lucifer's heart dropped. "But, since Lily died before Angel was born, the wife could not consent to her husband having sex with someone else, therefore spawning an illegal heir. The only way that Angel would be a legal heir is if both of us died. In other words, no we are not related because your mother is dead." Draco finished. Lucifer smiled, then kissed Draco gently.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lucifer kissed Draco again. Draco pulled back.

"Lucifer, I don't think… it's just…" Draco couldn't seem to talk.

"What is it Draco? I won't get mad… you can tell me anything in here. I won't repeat it to anyone."

Draco took a deep breath. "I want more than just sex. I want someone who will love me, and isn't just after my body. I know that you only want my bo-" Draco was cut off by yet another kiss.

"Draco, I like you- a lot- I've liked you since before first year, in Madame Malkin's. Don't worry about me not wanting you, or only wanting you're body because that's not the case. I just figured you wouldn't want to be tied down to anyone." Lucifer shrugged. Draco looked at him searchingly, and then kissed Lucifer. They drew apart a few minutes later, breathing heavy. Lucifer looked at Draco, assessing how far the blonde by would and could go. He was pleasantly surprised. He kissed Draco again, unbuttoning his robes. He ran his hand down the flat chest, causing Draco to shiver. Lucifer kissed Draco once more on the lips before kissing down his neck to his chest. Lucifer licked a nipple and Draco moaned. As Lucifer worshipped Draco's upper body, he undressed his lower body. He kissed every piece of skin that was uncovered. When he was finished, Draco was laid out before him very naked and very aroused.

"You're beautiful, Dray." Lucifer said. 'Well, that stands to reason.' Draco thought.

"Please, Luc, I need… something… just please…" Lucifer smiled. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared. He grabbed the jar of lubricant and stuck three fingers in. He inserted one into Draco and met no resistance. He added a second and gently started to stretch Draco, who was moaning. Lucifer added a third finger and stretched Draco thoroughly, making sure to hit his prostate.

Draco's hips bucked. "What was that?" He asked. Lucifer just smirked and covered his erection in lubricant. He slowly slid into Draco, stopping when the blonde hissed. When Draco nodded him on, he pushed himself in fully. Draco squeaked as Lucifer hit his prostate. Lucifer thrust into Draco again and again, creating a fast and non-too gentle pace.

"Oh, God Lucifer. I'm gonna-" Draco came, his orgasm causing his muscles to tighten around Lucifer. A few thrusts later and Lucifer moaned his release. He collapsed beside Draco, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"What did you keep rubbing against?" Draco asked, wondering what it was.

"That, Draco, was called a prostate. All guys have them." Lucius said from the door. Standing beside him was Severus. Draco's cheeks flamed even as all the color drained from Lucifer's face.

"Shit." They exclaimed at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: I didn't know how else to end this chapter. I thought it turned out rather well. Just to clarify, Draco and Lucifer are not related at all. They would have been stepbrothers had Lily Evans-Snape still been alive. Angel is Severus and Narcissa's illegal and illegitimate child, who is Lucifer and Draco's half-sister, but that doesn't make Lucifer and Draco related, at least not by blood. Umm… reviews and flames welcome. Also, I need to tell you all this. I may not update for a while, because the shit has hit the fan and the wonderful God Almighty just gave me the worst possible way to say "I exist, so believe in me…" Along with my grueling Senior class schedule. Seriously, I'm taking 7 classes this year! I'm at school by 7 am and I don't leave until 3pm. It sucks. I'm doing PE, Advanced Placement British Literature, Advanced Placement French, Advanced Placement U.S. History (I took Econ/civics last year), Advanced Placement photography, Advanced Placement Statistics, and Advanced Placement Physics. I didn't pick one class this year. My mom literally picked them all. Thanks for letting me vent. 

--Shiva-Goddess of Destruction (formerly known as The Lifeless Wonder)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reveal Who I Truly Am

Author: Shiva-Goddess of Destruction (The Writer Formerly known as The Lifeless Wonder)

Disclaimer: I only own my plot. The places, characters, and monsters all belong to the wonderfully gifted JKR.

Summary: Harry is Snape's son and a descendant of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. He is also gay (he, he, he).

Warnings: SLASH, RAPE, ABUSE, CUTTING, INCEST (Snape/Harry), DRUG USE/ABUSE… just short mentions in the first chapter, but will get worse… or better. Ummm… the main pairing is going to be Harry and Voldemort, but some Harry/Sev, Harry/Drake, and Harry/Lucius will happen first. Ummm… I make it seem like Harry is just starting Hogwarts in the first chapter, but he is really a 4th year. That just makes it easier and a little more believable. Hope you enjoy.

'_Quotes from books'_

"People Talking"

/Parseltongue/

'Thoughts'

_Titles of Books_

Chapter Three:

"Well, this is quite an interesting situation, don't you think Severus?" Lucius smirked, extremely amused.

"Yes, Lucius, it's very interesting." Severus replied, trying not to laugh.

"Just what is so interesting about me having sex with Draco?" Lucifer asked, thoroughly annoyed with the interruption.

"Well, you know what you are, right Lucifer?"

"Well duh. That's a stupid question."

"Lucifer. Think about it." Severus said, staring at him. Lucifer, being a wizard, and a slytherin, read Severus' mind. He sucked in a breath, looking at Draco.

"No, it's impossible. It can't be. How?"

"Lucius and Narcissa aren't as you thought." Severus explained. Draco just looked confused.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Lucifer is half-angel half-demon, but his demon side is more prevalent because his parents weren't in love. You, Draco, are the same, though your angel side is more prevalent as your mom and I love each other." Lucius explained.

"In other words, we're supposed to be mortal enemies. Narcissa is the Queen of the Angels, and Severus is the King of the Demons." Lucifer said, looking at Draco. Draco looked about to pass out.

"But, if mom is the Queen of angels, and I'm a half breed, then dad has to be a demon, right?" he directed the question to Lucius, who nodded. "So then, we can be together. I mean, it's not that different than mom and dad, is it?"

"Yes, Draco, it is. Lucius did not know he was a demon when he married your mom. Not to mention that I am going to be the King of the Demons, and you the King of the Angels, who are fighting an epic battle that has been going on for millennia. It is completely different," Draco's eyes began to water. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try." Lucifer said, looking at the ground.

"Really?" the three other men in the room said.

"I wasn't lying when I said I _liked_ Draco since before first year. I think he is my mate…" Lucifer said, not lifting his eyes from the carpet. Lucius and Severus smiled as Draco threw his arms around Lucifer.

"Really? Can we really make it work?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Dray. If there is any way, then we will." Lucifer said, and then kissed Draco soundly.

"LUCIFER!" Angel yelled from the other room. Lucifer bolted up and was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong, A? Are you hurt? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Angel shook her head, silently crying on Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer held her close, not letting go. His eyes flared red whenever anyone got too close, even Draco. When she had finally calmed down, Angel looked at Lucifer.

"He's dying." Was all she said and he knew what it meant. He looked at Draco, tears in his eyes. Lucifer looked back to Angel.

"Is there any way to stop it? Can they take me instead?" Angel shook her head.

"There cannot be a male at the head of Angels or female at the head of Demons." Angel said this so low that only Lucifer heard. He had known this would happen, in the back of his mind. That didn't mean he expected it to happen so soon.

"I love him, A. I need him. How can I save him?" Lucifer looked desperately into her eyes. As the next female in line for the Angelic throne, Angel would know of a way to save Draco.

"You can't." she whispered, broken. Lucifer would lose his love and she may very well lose two brothers because of it. Lucifer looked at Draco, desperation in his eyes, along with pain and fear.

"How long?" He asked, looking back to his little Angel.

"Two weeks, tops. Probably closer to one." Lucifer hugged Angel to him.

"I can't do this alone, A. I meant it when I said I need him. You already knew that, though. I need to stop it. There has to be a way to stop it." He whispered desperately. He knew where he had to go. He let Angel go and walked over to Draco.

"Dray, whatever happens from this day on, know that I will always love you." Lucifer said, kissing Draco soundly before looking pointedly at his father.

"If you must." Severus said, not really understanding why Lucifer wanted to embrace his demon and travel to the underworld. "Stand back everyone. Fair warning." Severus backed up, as did everyone else. There was a blinding flash of light, then a monster stood where Lucifer had. It was tall, well over 10 feet, with blood red eyes, green scaly skin and black leathery wings. It sniffed the air, finding Draco.

"H…hi…" Draco stuttered.

"He doesn't understand English, Draco." Severus said. "But, he does know you're his mate." The demon sniffed again, then let out a pained wail. He disappeared, burrowing into the ground.

"I imagine he'll be back sometime before dawn." Lucius said, looking at Severus. "Shall we talk?" Severus nodded, and pick up Angel.

"No." Angel said. "I won't tell you anything and I cannot leave the room, neither can Draco. If we are gone when Asmodaeus gets back, then he will go on a rampage and kill whoever has taken us." Angel looked around the room, daring anyone to object. Severus set her down.

"Asmodaeus?" Draco asked.

"Lucifer's demon. His name is Asmodaeus." She shrugged, as if knowing the name of Lucifer's demon was no big thing

"Keep her safe, Draco." Narcissa said, leaving the room with the other two. Draco sat on the couch next to Angel, who curled up in a ball.

"You want a blanket, Angel?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"Asmodaeus will be back soon, within the hour. I'm sure of it." Sure enough, 45 minutes later, Asmodaeus came out of the whole. He sniffed the air, catching Angel's and Draco's scents, then transforming back. Lucifer collapsed on the floor. He looked at Angel.

"You knew, A. You knew what I'd find. Why didn't you just tell me?" Lucifer stood up, looking at the ground.

"I wasn't aloud to. It was something you had to want badly enough to find it yourself. Are… are you g… going to do it?" She asked, terrified of him for the first time since they met.

Lucifer looked up, pain and anger in his eyes. "I don't know… I don't want to choose. It's not a choice I should have to make… it's not right." Lucifer said, as he threw himself to the ground, curling in a ball. Draco dropped down next to him, completely and utterly worried about his mate.

"Luc, what's wrong. What aren't you telling me?" Lucifer looked at Draco, a deep sadness in his eyes as he uttered the two words he never thought would sound so hollow together.

"You're dying…" Draco looked at Lucifer, looking for the truth. He saw that Lucifer wasn't lying.

"Oh my god. But, how?"

"Angel. You were only safe as long as there were no females in line for the Angelic Throne. When Angel was born, your… contract, if you will, expired. You are now a threat to the throne, and must be eliminated."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Draco asked desperately. Lucifer nodded.

"It requires for your mate to… sacrifice some people…"

"Who?"

"Angel and Severus." He whispered.

"Why both of them? Why either of them?"

"Angel is the reason you are in jeopardy, so she has to be eliminated. By sacrificing Angel to save you, I would commit the highest sin known to Angel kind. The only way to save myself is to take the Demonic Throne, and that only happens when the King dies." Lucifer explained. Draco just sat there. Stunned didn't even cover an eighth of what he was feeling. Lucifer had to kill his sister and father, or he, Draco, would die. They sat in silence, Angel on the couch and Lucifer lying on the floor with his head in Draco's lap. Finally, after a good bout of thinking, Draco spoke.

"I forbid you to do it." Draco said. Lucifer's head shot up.

"What?"

"You heard me. I forbid you to do it. Yes, you'll be sad if I die, but it would be worse the other way for two reasons. One, you would be losing two people instead of one. And two, we wouldn't be able to be together, as I would have to ascend to the Angelic throne and you to the Demonic throne." Lucifer looked into Draco's eyes and saw the fear there, the fear that they would have to live while never being able to see each other. Draco was right, that would be a fate worse than death.

"God, I love you." Lucifer said. Draco's jaw dropped. Lucifer had the good grace to blush.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You heard me. I said I love you. I can't stand the thought of losing you, but I understand why you forbid me to go through with the other way. Hell, I don't even know if I could. Angel was the first good thing that ever happened to me. You were second and father was third. By losing one, I would still have the other two. The sacrifices would take away two and I would never see you, so, in a sense, I'd lose all three of you. That, however, doesn't make the hole in my heart go away." Lucifer said, looking away from Draco. He felt a hand on his chin.

"I love you too." Draco said, before kissing Lucifer gently. "We should put Angel to bed, and go to sleep ourselves."

"Yeah, you staying the night?"

"Well, mom and dad already left, so yeah." Lucifer picked Angel up, magically changing all three into pajamas.

"Angel sleeps with me, so she can sleep between us. Is that alright? I'm sure she'll feel a lot safer with you there as well." Draco nodded, smiling. Lucifer was very protective of Angel, almost like Angel was his daughter and not his sister.

_/Lucifer… help! I need you. Come to the Whomping Willow!/_

_/Why? Why should I trust you? All you've done is cause me pain./_

_/As you wish. I will take Draco instead./_

_/No, I am coming./_

Lucifer sat up, his scar hurting. He knew why Voldemort wanted him. The King of the Demons was a hell of a trophy. He didn't know about Angel, or he would have called her, too. He got out of bed and dressed silently. He left two notes on his pillow, one for each of them. He also left one on his father's pillow that would wake him, Severus, if either Draco or Angel were hurt. He left the room and walked out into the hall. He jogged up from the dungeons and over to the Whomping Willow. Lucifer's scar hurt, but he ignored it.

/So, you came? I'm surprised./ Voldemort hissed

/Don't be. I never break a promise./ Lucifer replied. /Why are you here?/

/I need you. You are the Snake Lord and the Crowned Prince of the Demons. Even your father didn't offer me that much./

/Just to be clear, hurt my mate or my family and I kill you. That is a promise./ Lucifer said. Voldemort knew he was serious and that he wouldn't have second thoughts.

/I understand completely. Who is your mate?/

/Draco Malfoy./

/The future King of the Angels?/

/No. There is a Crowned Princess of the Angels. Just to be clear. She is my half sister and I will make you wish you'd never been born if you so much as look at her funny./ Voldemort had a sneaking suspicion that this man was deadly serious.

/As you wish. Now, I need you. How can I… acquire your assistance?/

/Take your mark of my mate, my mate's father, and my father. After that, we will discuss what you… desire./ Lucifer said.

/Very well, I shall do it now, if you want. You can even watch, to be sure it is done properly./ Voldemort said.

/Very well, let me get Angel as she cannot be alone./ Lucifer literally disappeared, reappearing in the same spot with a small girl. /We do this in English from now on./

"Very well. Shall I call them?" Lucifer nodded. Voldemort touched his wand to the Dark Mark. Three pops were heard, and the three men appeared.

"Lucifer? What are you and Angel doing out here?" Draco asked.

"Getting your Dark Mark removed. Tom needs my help, and I refused to even discuss his plans unless you three lost your marks." Lucifer said, looking at his mate. Draco nodded. Lucifer turned to Voldemort.

"My mate first." He said. Draco walked forward and dropped to his knees. Voldemort put the tip of his wand to Draco's mark, muttering in parseltongue. Draco screamed. Lucifer had a hard time controlling Asmodaeus. The demon wanted to rip Voldemort apart for hurting his mate. He managed to control it long enough that it was finished. As soon as Voldemort was done, Lucifer launched himself to Draco, enervating him.

"Dray? Dray, can you hear me?"

"Bloody hell. That hurt." Lucifer smirked and kissed Draco gently. He then stood, still holding onto Angel, and pulled Draco to his feet.

"Father, I believe it is your turn." Severus nodded and walked to Voldemort. He was about to kneel, but Lucifer stopped him. "You are the King of Demons. You bow to no one, even Tom." Both Voldemort and Severus nodded, Tom even bowing slightly to Severus. After his and Lucius marks were removed, Lucifer handed Angel to Draco.

"Why me?"

"I will tell you later, but keep her safe. Guard her as if she is your own daughter." Draco nodded and headed back to the castle with hid father and godfather.

/Well, Tom, care to discuss your plans?/ Lucifer asked.

/How attacked are you to your… Gryffindor friends?/

/I'm not, why?/

/Well, I was thinking about obliterating the house of Gryffindor and not letting mudbloods into Hogwarts. If you were headmaster…/

/Then you would have complete control of Hogwarts, and the Ministry. If we got Fudge canned and Lucius Malfoy in as Minister, then we could make all the necessary changes. I will research starting tomorrow, well… later today. I will send someone when I have word. Goodbye, Tom./ Lucifer disappeared just as the sun started to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reveal Who I Truly Am

Author: Shiva- Goddess of Destruction

Summary: Harry is a descendant of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. He is also gay and has a half sister, whom he regards as a daughter.

Warnings: Slash, Rape, Abuse, Cutting, Incest (Snape/Harry), Drug Use/Abuse. Also, some bondage and Dom/Sub action.

'Quotes from books' 

"People talking."

/Parseltongue/

'Thoughts'

Titles of books 

Chapter 4

Lucifer sat on his bed. Angel had gone to breakfast with Severus and the Malfoys. Draco had offered to stay, but Lucifer needed the time to study. He recalled a book in the restricted section of the library that might help Voldemort and Draco. He decided to… persuade Madame Pince to let him get the book. Twenty minutes and a few charms later, Lucifer sat on his bed with the book. It was _The Art and Culture of Dark Magic_. If he recalled correctly, he could use a spell in it to save Draco by sacrificing Dumbledore. He looked through it and found the spell. 'Shit.' was his first thought. He was powerful enough to do it, but would be weak for days, if not weeks. It was possible that he could get Severus to help, but that poor man had been through enough. He decided that he would do it, but sacrifice Fudge instead. He couldn't be Headmaster until the laws were changed, so they needed to get rid of Fudge and get Lucius in the office. Lucifer flipped through the book and found a potion. He smiled and ran from the room. Once outside, he went to the whomping willow, then through to the shrieking shack. There he pressed his finger to his scar and called Tom. It took a few minutes, but Tom eventually showed.

/Good Morning, Tom. Is Lucius prepped and ready?/

/For?/

/Why, to be Minister of Magic, of course./

/I wasn't aware he was going to be Minister. How will you accomplish that? He may not have his mark, but he still has his memories./

/With this./ Lucifer showed Tom the marked page in the book.

/Can you get Severus to make this? He is good, but I don't think he's that good./

/I am going to make it. I inherited Salazar's potions talent. It will be easy. The only thing I need is Lucius' blood, which I will get tonight. I will see you tomorrow, have one of your followers collect these items and bring them here at midnight. That way, Lucius will be Minister by the end of tomorrow. I will give the person who comes tonight instructions on what you and your followers need to do to get Lucius elected. Well, Angel just passed through the wards, so I will see you soon./ Lucifer walked out of the room and into the tunnel. He made it outside the whomping willow right as Angel passed. She stopped and ran to him.

"Lucifer! How come you didn't eat with us? I missed you. Are you ok?"

"I found a way Angel. I can do it, but I need your help." He turned to Lucius.

"I need your blood for a potion. So you can be elected as Minister of Magic."

"Really, how will you manage that?"

"There is a potion that will let you lie while under its effects, even if given properly brewed Veritaserum. Also, there is a spell I know of that will kill Fudge, without leading back to me." Lucifer glanced at Draco before looking back at Lucius. Draco walked to him and put Angel next to Severus. He then pulled Lucifer far enough away from the others that they couldn't hear.

"Will it work?" Draco asked. He knew the spell, but also knew the risks.

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot of power. I could be out of it for days."

"Why not get Severus to help?"

"I can't. The amount of power it will take will be dangerous to anyone in the room…" Lucifer said, trailing off.

"Including yourself." Draco finished for him. "I'm not stupid. I know that the spell creates a rune around Fudge, before bringing him to you. The only way to destroy a rune, without letting the person inside out, is to sacrifice whoever is holding it." Draco looked up at Lucifer, as if just realizing something. "You're not going to be holding it, are you?"

"Dray, there's no one else who can. It takes a lot of power to hold a rune, especially if there is a wizard inside. It may not even kill me." Lucifer said.

"No. You can't. What if you do die? What happens then? What happens to me? To Angel? To your father?" Draco asked, stepping away from him.

"Draco, please don't do this. I have to try. With what lies ahead, I need you with me."

"No. Either you don't do it, or I leave." Draco said, walking away from Lucifer. Lucifer just stood there. He didn't know what else to do. He changed and took off into the air. No one noticed the pair of twinkling blue eyes in a window above. Lucifer touched down in a vacant field and changed back. He called on his powers, summoning a fire demon.

"Watch after my mate. No one is to do anything with him if they have ill motives. Do not be seen."

"Yes, master. For how long should I watch him?"

"Until I say otherwise." The demon nodded and disappeared. Lucifer then tried something.

"I am the first born child of Severus Snape, King of the Demons. I command the leaders of the army of the demons to come before me." There were six pops as figures appeared.

"Crowned Prince. Why have you summoned us together at this time?"

"I want you to stop fighting with the angels. Due to this war, I am to loose my mate. The next Queen of Angels is my half-sister. Times are changing, and we need to adapt. Call off all assaults from now on. Release all prisoners that are either half or full angel, as well as their children and mates. Stay in the underworld; collect all demons, excluding my mate, Draco Malfoy, his father, Lucius Malfoy and me. My father must go with you. Angel must stay above ground. Other than that, call all the demons underground and stay there until I say otherwise. It is for your safety. And father, as the King, must survive until I am of age, which I am not. Get father very last, as he cannot know of the plan. Go, now."

"Yes, your highness." They said in unison. They bowed, and then left. Lucifer waited until he felt Severus pass through the underground wards. After that, he placed up quite a few extra wards, barring his father and anyone else from leaving or entering. He then transformed and went to the shrieking shack. He landed at the entrance and walked in, changing back as he walked. He glanced around and saw Lucius with his potions ingredients.

"Can you brew this?"

"Yes, now… I need two pints of your blood, separated into half pint sizes."

"Why that much?"

"I am extremely powerful. The more blood I use from you, the less I have to use of mine. As it is, I still have to use almost a pint of mine. It will alter the effects, making it more potent, and it will last for longer. Now, here are the containers. Leave the room, as Asmodaeus is hungry, and I will not be able to control him if he smells the blood." Lucifer said, turning to prepare his ingredients. Right as Lucifer finished drawing his blood, Lucius returned with the containers. He set them on the worktable, and then went to sit in a chair.

"Lucius, I will need you for part of this potion. There is a high possibility that my blood will kill you, so I need you to chant something with me, to minimize the risk. Come stand on my left. You have ten minutes to memorize these lines. Can you do that?" Lucifer asked as he handed the man a piece of parchment. This chant served two purposes. It protected Lucius from his, Lucifer's, blood, and it made sure he would be able to take care of Draco, if Lucifer died destroying the rune.

"Yes, I can. Now, what chant is it?" Lucifer glanced at Lucius before continuing.

"It is an ancient spell… it's Drow magic." He said slowly. Lucius just cocked his head, confused.

"Oh… right… Drow is another name for dark, or vampire, elves. They are really evil, unless they are protecting their family. You are family, and I am acting the part of a Drow. I am not, however, any part Drow, they are just the most magical being in this dimension. They have the magic and wisdom of the regular elves, just increased ten fold. Are you ready? We need to do this before I start the potion." Lucius nodded. "Place your left hand above my heart and your right on my left shoulder." The man did it, and Lucifer copied.

"Up dfus tq Ejotzsi Nfapd Sbfdq- Qdfms. T fu ofeetdh rd wns ufhto rz wns Airv wr mirwsow up zfutep. Ejotjq Qsumwjq Ufezrp tq up ufws'q zfwmsi fda hjqw ks mirwsowsa, sbsd fzwsi up asfwn." Lucifer stopped chanting and Lucius picked it up without missing a beat.

"Up dfus tq Ejotjq Qsumwjq Ufezrp. T fu ofeetdh rd wns ufhto rz wns Airv wr nsem mirwsow us fw wns isxjsqw rz up zfutep. Ejotzsi Nfapd Sbfdq- Qdfms tq up qrd'q ufws fda oeftuq wr mirwsow us, sbsd fzwsi ntq asfwn." The next part, the finishing line, was said in unison.

"Vs ofee jmrd wns ufhto rz wns Airv wr ktda jq td wntq ordwifow." The room shook with the magic crackling through it. When it settled, Lucius felt different. He couldn't quite place it, but something was definitely different.

'I can sense you now, and you can sense anyone wishing you harm. You can, obviously, sense me as well… seeing as I'm protecting you. We can also talk telepathically, and I will be able to communicate with you if I die doing the rune thing. Ok, you need to stand to my left and hand me ingredients when I ask for them.' Lucifer said in Lucius' mind. The other man nodded. Though he was a bit upset at Lucifer for going on with the rune, even after Draco, he didn't blame the man. He'd do the same thing if in that situation. They worked together for well over two hours. Tom appeared as Lucius left with the finished potion in two vials. One was to test it, the other to use. Lucifer turned to the other man in the room.

/Tom./ Lucifer nodded.

/Lucifer. Care to tell me why half of my deatheaters were taken from me today?/

/They are either full or half demon. They were ordered to stay underground until I can get Angel or Narcissa to call off the angels. It is for their safety. Now, go to the rest of your followers. Tell the half angels to go back to the sky palace. Narcissa will be there soon. After that, the ones that are left have to meet me here in two hours, understand? You must not come. It will be… detrimental to your health./

/How many are you sacrificing?/

/As many as I have to. I doubt it will be more than four or five, though. Do you have a problem with that?/

/of course not, Lord Snape./

/Flattery will not work on me, Tom. If you want me in as headmaster, then they must go. I will choose your weakest fighters, though, if you prefer./

/That will be acceptable. They will be here. Should I explain anything to them?/

/Just that they are here to help create history./ Lucifer smirked evilly as he walked from the room. He changed, flew to Hogwarts, and changed back. A sense of dread washed over him. There was something wrong with his family. He heard the rustle of a cloak and realized he wasn't alone on the grounds.

"Dumbledore. How was Azkaban?"

"Oh, Harry. That was quite a show. Severus did not go quietly. We heard him through the entire castle. That was a very nasty, very _Slytherin_, trick."

"My name is Lucifer, not Harry. Now, cut to the chase."

"I want you on my side. I need the power you possess. You are a demon, and a strong one at that. What do you say?"

'Not on your life, you conniving bastard.' Lucifer thought, as he said. "I will consider your offer." He turned to leave.

"She's dead, Lucifer."

"Who's dead?"

"Angel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
He, he, he… did I really kill Angel? Review and tell me what you think. I can either bring her back, or make her stay dead… if she's really dead, that is… who knows how my mind works shrugs I don't even know how it works. If you can figure out the chant, then you rock… and if you can't and want to know it, say as much in your review. And no, Lucius doesn't know what it says. If you're confused, I'm sorry. Ask questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter if there is not a specific reason it is convoluted.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's dead, Lucifer

"_She's dead, Lucifer."_

"_Who's dead?"_

"_Angel…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time stopped as Lucifer turned to look at Dumbledore again. His eyes had turned so red they were almost black, and he was shaking in the effort not to transform. He wouldn't last long. "What happened?" the utter hate and loathing in those two words had Dumbledore flinching.

"She was hit with a stray curse. Draco is in the Hospital wing, but something saved him. Lucius is furious, as is Narcissa. If I didn't know better, I'd think Narcissa was a demon." Lucifer cocked his head. 'Dumbledore mustn't know Narcissa is an angel then… good, she's safe… for now.' he thought.

"Who shot the spell?" Lucifer asked. His voice was like ice.

"We do not know."

"Is the body in my room?"

"Yes." Lucifer disappeared and Dumbledore smiled, thinking he had the boy on his side. If there was ever a time he was wrong, it would be now. When Lucifer landed in the room, he was no longer Lucifer, but he wasn't Asmodaeus either. A new creature, bigger and meaner, was there. Lucius, who was in his demon form, dropped to his knees. The creature in front of him was Belthazor. He was brushing fifteen feet tall, with scales as black as coal and eyes as red as blood. His wings were made of steel, with the appearance of feathers. They were razor sharp. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Now, Lucius was a big demon, bigger than most by almost two feet, but this one was huge. Lucius quickly backed up, covering Narcissa. Belthazor sniffed again, and spun around. Lucius could tell where he was going. Once the demon left the room, Lucius pushed Narcissa out into the hall, and then transformed back.

"What was that?"

"That was Lucifer… well, Belthazor. Lucifer has two demon forms, so to speak. Asmodaeus, who is the demon form of Lucifer, and Belthazor, who is the demon form of Asmodaeus. He has to be extremely hurt, or extremely pissed for Belthazor to be here." They heard a growl for the room, then a shattering of glass. "Shit, time to get you out of here. Return to the sky palace. Call all the angels to you, except Draco. Stay there until I call you, ok love?" She nodded and transformed. He didn't have time to dwell on her beauty, though, as he transformed back and went to find Belthazor. If anyone could find out the person who shot that spell, it was that demon.

XXXX Meanwhile, in the Underground Fortress XXXX

"Where's Lucifer? Why can't I get out? Why is every demon underground?" Severus asked.

"Your son is powerful. He hasn't even come of age and he has more control of the army than you. He called all the generals together today and had them bring every demon down here. He created the wards, no one can get in or out." Razohr said. He was the King's advisor. Just then, the ground started to shake. The walls began to bleed and the fires turned white. Everyone froze.

"Oh, shit. Belthazor is loose and I'm stuck down here. Thank god Lucius and Draco are there. Where's Angel? I can't sense her at all. Is she in the sky palace?" Razohr shook his head.

"Think, My Lord. Why would Belthazor be created? What could cause Asmodaeus that much pain, to release _his_ inner demon?" Razohr asked. Severus paled as a blood-curdling scream was heard. Dumbledore was in the room with an extremely pissed Belthazor. Everyone bowed, including Severus. He really didn't want to anger the demon anymore. Severus transformed to Ba'al, his demon, and then spoke to Lucifer.

Belthazor, how are you, my child?

Do NOT try it, Father. He killed Angel, on purpose, and it's all my fault. If he hadn't seen Asmodaeus earlier, then she would still be alive. I'm sorry, Father. Now, Lucifer Snape was a strong wizard, but he was unheard of as a demon. He simply wiggled a finger and his father was bound. He then walked to the cowering form of Dumbledore. He spoke slowly and deliberately in English.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. As Crowned Prince of the Race of Demons, I hereby sentence you to life in prison, to be de-magicked upon entrance and de-souled five years into the term, if you live that long. Good luck getting out." Belthazor then changed back into Asmodaeus. It took a lot of energy to be that mad for that long. Asmodaeus then, quite literally, disappeared. The wards, however, did not fall. The demons were still trapped. Lucifer appeared in the hospital wing and flung himself on Draco, who was just waking up.

"Oh, god… are you ok, Dray? Please tell me you're alright."

"Can't… breathe…" Lucifer let him go. "Better, thanks, Luc. How'd you save me?"

"Well, you can't get mad, but I kinda had a fire demon following you, so that you wouldn't be hurt…" a tear leaked down his cheek. "I figured that Angel was so innocent, so pure, that she'd be ok, that no one would want to hurt her…" a strangled sob broke from Lucifer's throat. When he looked at Draco again, his eyes were dull, lifeless. Something then clicked in his mind. He, however, did not have time to process it as someone walked in. It was the fire demon.

"Bartholomew. Thank you. I owe you my life, for saving the life of my mate. I am forever in your debt." Lucifer then bowed to the demon. It was the highest respect payable to a demon, save one. To have one of the royals look upon you so fondly that they consider you an equal had only happened once, with Lucifer's father no less. "I would be honored if you would take the position as my advisor when I advance to the throne." Bartholomew's jaw dropped, as did Draco's. This was the highest honor and respect ever, and had never before been done. For someone to request to be moved from, basically, slave status to servant status is one thing, but to have the crowned prince, one of the royals, ask you to go from slave status to advisor status was unheard of. The advisor had to be born into the position. It was the only way to ensure the king's safety, as the advisor was the only one allowed alone with the king save the king's mate. He was being asked to be placed in the position directly below the king. Bartholomew didn't know what to say.

"It would be my honor, crowned prince." Bartholomew bowed to them as he left.

"That was wonderful of you, Lucifer." Draco said, curling up with him.

"Mmm…" was the only reply given.

"What happened? Why are you so tired?"

"I turned into Belthazor. Dumbledore killed Angel after he failed to kill you. I… ah… I went mad with rage and sentenced Dumbledore to life in our prison. He's been stripped of his magic, Dumbledore has, and he will be de-souled in five years."

"You're asleep… how're you gonna meet with Tom?"

" 'M not asleep…" Lucifer said, sitting up. He looked at Draco and an understanding passed between them.

"No, Lucifer. You can't. Please don't. I need you." Draco clung to Lucifer.

"You really won't let me go willingly, will you?" Draco shook his head. "I was afraid of that." Lucifer lowered the wards enough that the Generals could get out. They appeared and Draco jumped.

"You called, Crowned Prince?" Lucifer silently stunned his mate and father, who had appeared with the generals.

"Take them underground, and I will reset the wards so they cannot get out. Two of you for each, and the other two are to find Lucius Malfoy and take him with you. Tell Narcissa Malfoy to take the body of her daughter to the sky palace, and then call all angels to her, for me. I mean, I could… yeah. Forget the Narcissa thing, just tell her to take Angel's body to the sky palace. Dismissed." Two bowed before they left. The other four split up and grabbed the other two in the room. They disappeared and Lucifer sighed. They would both kill him for this, if he weren't dead before. He then called the angel generals to him. They appeared, though they looked confused. Lucifer spoke.

"It is I who has called you, as I require your assistance. The crowned princess is dead and her mother distraught. You must call together all the angels to the sky palace. One of you must stay here, until all the angels make it. There is about to be a huge magical explosion, and it will only affect angels and demons that are left on earth. Dismissed." Five of the six left. After ten minutes, the other left. Lucifer made sure that Narcissa had passed through the wards with Angel's body, then strengthened both the sky palace of the angels and the underground world of the demons. He then released the bonds on Draco and Severus. He felt Severus' rage as he realized he was, once again, trapped. He apparated to the shrieking shack. Twelve deatheaters were waiting for him.

"Now, the strongest six of you, stand to the right. The others need to make a circle around me, about a foot out from my body and spaced evenly around me. Good. Now, the six that are left make a circle around these guys. Be a foot out from them and spaced evenly. Now, whatever you do, do not move. I am going to call on your magic. You must let me have free access to it, otherwise this will not work and I will kill you all, understand."

"Yes, master." They said in unison. He smirked and started chanting. The six on the outside truly were the strongest, but only in physical strength. He actually had to kill off three on the outside, as they were magically weaker than the others. When a rune appeared in his hands, he had to draw on more power, and two more dropped. He kept chanting, his power flowing through the room, lashing at the rune. He finished the incantation and the rune exploded, causing a major magical backlash. It killed off the remaining people and threw him threw the wall and down the stairs. The wards around the underworld and sky palace fell and everyone feared the worst. Draco was the first one to Lucifer and almost cried with relief.

"Severus! He's got a pulse, though it is weak. Can you stabilize him enough to move him?"

" 'M fine. Don't need… ahh… shoulder hurts…" Lucifer said, sitting up. He had to suppress a moan when he put pressure on his arm, or legs. "It feels like I've been standing for hours. How many demons and angels got killed in the backlash?" Lucifer asked his father.

"None. It seems you have more influence than we thought. The angel generals listened to you over their queen. Do you know why?"

"I have my suspicions." He turned to Draco, who looked like he'd been crying. "Are you alright?"

"Am I all right? Am I all right? I just spent the last fucking hour thinking the love of my life was going to explode with a fucking rune. No I am not bloody fucking hell alright!" Draco said, turning away from Lucifer. "I… I'm sorry, Lucifer. I told you not to… I warned you not to do it… but you did, and you could have died. I would have died if you'd been killed, Lucifer. Do you even understand that?" Draco asked before running from the room. Lucifer tried to follow, but his left leg was shattered and trying to walk caused him pain. The only reason Severus knew this was because he could see that Lucifer wasn't walking quite as straight or quite as fast. He put his hand out.

"Let him cool off while you get healed. I know you can sense him, so relax." Lucifer nodded and sat on the chair. Tom came in, bowing to Lucifer and Severus.

"Lucifer, did you have to kill them all? I needed Avery and Nott." Tom whined.

"Tom, shut up. I just shattered my leg and shoulder, as well as had a figurative knife shoved into my heart. For the record, I only killed five on purpose. I misjudged the magical backlash and it killed the others. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mate to find and make up to." Lucifer stood, his leg still protesting a little, and walked from the room. He found Draco in the Slytherin common rooms, crying in front of the fire. He sat down next to the man, looking into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Do you know what it would do to me, to lose you? I wouldn't die, Draco. I can't die. I am the only heir to the throne, as Severus cannot sire anymore. I come of age at fifteen. Do you know that you dying would be worse than the dementor's kiss for me? I'm sorry I did it, I really am, but I need you Dray. I need you more than you will ever know." Lucifer said softly, still looking into the fire. They sat in silence for nearly an hour when Lucifer jumped up suddenly. "Come on. I need to talk to father, and it affects you, so lets go." They ran from the room and found Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus in the Ravenclaw common room. He figured that everyone gathered on neutral territory. Lucifer looked from Narcissa to Severus, sensing the magic, rather than the people. He gasped.

"How?" He asked, looking at his father. The man understood. Lucifer knew, and they couldn't change it. Still, Severus faked confusion.

"How what, Lucifer?"

"How the hell did you hide the fact that Lily Evans is disguising as Narcissa Malfoy, how long were you planning on hiding this from me, and lastly, how long until you told Draco and Lucius that Narcissa is missing?" Lucifer said, striding up to his father. He punched the man in the face.

"LUC-"

"DON'T. you have NO right to keep that sort of thing from people. It isn't only your life that you're screwing up, but my mate's and his father's as well. They deserved to know that… that… that… whore isn't Narcissa, and she certainly isn't my mother." Lucifer turned and strode from the room, Draco following because he didn't want to leave Lucifer alone in this state. Lucifer stopped suddenly, unable to move.

"FATHER! Release this fucking spell or I swear that a broken nose will be the last of your worries, you fucking asshole!"

"Now, now, now. There's no need to be rude and call names." Severus said, striding up to them. Lucifer just glared, then realized something, his arms still moved, so it was a leg-locker curse. He smiled evilly and waved his hand. The charm fell and Lucifer transformed.

You listen and you listen well, Severus Snape. I am your son and I love you, but keeping things like that from me is no way to gain my respect or trust. Tell me, how long did you think it would take me to figure out mother wasn't really Narcissa and that I am heir to **both** thrones? You have no idea what it is like to find out that the man you hated with a passion for almost four years is your father, and that the mother that supposedly died isn't dead. I would almost rather think she was dead, so that I wouldn't know the people who were supposed to love me abandoned me. He changed back, pulled Draco close, and apparated away.


End file.
